Lose Your Cool
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! "You still angry about today?" he asked. "Are you saying you aren't?" she returned. It was a hard first day of the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail, and no one felt it more than Lucy and Gray. Juvia's daydream had a few things right, but here is what really happened when Lucy sought comfort from her icy friend. Hints of GraLu


**Based off of the daydream that Juvia had during the Grand Magic Games after the first day.**

* * *

"You still angry about today?" he asked.

"Are you saying you aren't?" she returned.

Darkness formed a comforting shroud, protecting the defeated mages from the reality that awaited them outside that room. The only light filtered in through the window blinds from the light lacrima that lined the streets of Crocus.

The Ice Make wizard stood by the window, hands fisted within his pockets, while he re-lived the embarrassment of last place during the day's competition. It didn't matter that the Raven Tail competitor had targeted him exclusively. He should have been faster. Stronger. Smarter. Instead he lost to Raven Tail, to Sabretooth, and to Leon. Hands trembled as Gray Fullbuster breathed deep through his nose to maintain his calm air.

Hunched over in a large chair, the Celestial mage dug her nails into her thighs, because it was less painful than the thoughts burning within her mind. She had deserved to win. Had earned it. In a fair fight, she might not have even needed to resort to using Urano Metria with Gemini. If that woman from Raven Tail hadn't held Asuka hostage, then things would have been different. If her spell hadn't vanished. Fairy Tail desperately needed a win, and hot tears stung Lucy Heartfilia's eyes while she suffered, knowing that she had let them down.

Ever since the end of the day's matches, Lucy and Gray had chosen to seclude themselves in the upstairs bedroom shared by Team A. No one in Fairy Tail held the losses against them, but there were times when a person needs to wallow before being surrounded by the optimistic, overly cheerful guild family.

The silence was suffocating. Enough to the point that Lucy was able to forget that someone was there to witness her falling apart until footsteps echoed behind her.

"Well, everyone else is drowning their sorrows at the bar," Gray stated, his voice calm as though nothing was wrong. Hearing his steps heading towards the door forced Lucy to her feet, terrified of the prospect of being left alone. "I know it's a pain, but you should drop in once you've got your stuff worked out…"

Gray froze when he felt a tug on the back of his jacket.

"Please stay a bit. I don't want to be alone." Glancing behind, he saw the pale fingers clutching white fabric and a blotchy red face hidden beneath long blond hair. Her shoulders were shaking and the brown eyes peeking out between the golden strands were clouded.

"Fine I'll stay. What's up?" A shuddering breath left her, and, without looking at his face, Lucy's hands moved to grab his lapels, forcing his body to turn in her direction. His naturally chilled hands rested atop her whitening knuckles while patiently waiting for her to calm down.

Moments of pained breathing and fists trembling against him slowly passed before the Celestial mage finally looked at him. Expecting a heartbroken expression, Gray was shocked to see gritted teeth and the red in her face was actually mottled fury. Lucy pulled the Ice mage closer and glared fiercely into the dark ice of his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she growled. His brow furrowed in confusion. When he remained silent, unsure of how to respond, her anger grew. "Why are you so calm? You lost! Don't you even care?!"

A faint narrowing of his eyes was the only visible sign that her words affected him. Gray tightened his grip on her hands and pulled them off of his coat.

"There's nothing I can do about it now," he stated cooly. Ripping away from him, Lucy turned on her heel and moved closer to the window, the blinds creating lines of light across her scowling face.

"Why aren't you angry?" Lucy asked, her voice losing its fire.

"Why do you care so much?" Unable to tear his eyes away, Gray watched his friend go still and clench her fists. It wasn't as though he was happy about what happened. A twinge of pain sparked across the knuckles of his right hand where he had broken the skin by punching a stone wall within the arena.

Lucy began to pace, rubbing her arms to ward off a nonexistent chill, and her scowl had lessened to a minor frown. Her back was facing him when she stopped.

"Because I don't want to be the only one that feels like a failure."

"You didn't fail, Lucy. Raven Tail che-" he started, hoping to console her, only to flinch when she spun on her heels and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"I know!" she snapped. "I know they cheated. We all know they cheated, but that doesn't give Fairy Tail those ten points!"

Gray sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy glared at him, face mottled in fury.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to….I..." she faltered, suddenly unsure. "I don't know. I just..." Her fists clutched to her chest and trembled. A shuddering breath choked her, and new tears swelled in her already red and irritated eyes. Lucy gasped when strong arms pulled her to a strong chest and encircled her.

A hand held the back of her head, pressing her nose against his shoulder, which allowed her to breathe in his scent, and the other had an iron grip on her lower back. Gray held her close and gave her time to calm down. Though she didn't sob, Lucy was breathing deep in an attempt to control herself.

He spent this time working out what would be the best thing to say. She didn't want to hear any excuses. It didn't matter whether they were valid or not. Instead he pressed his face into her hair and attempted simple words of comfort instead.

"It'll be okay, Lucy. I promise."

For a brief moment there was no response until Lucy shifted to hug him back. She lightly nuzzled him to show her thanks.

"Do you want to go say hi to the guild?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Okay. We can stay here for a little longer."

* * *

 **Not sure I've ever written something this short.**

 **But there you have it. Just a little GraLu drabble, nothing special.**


End file.
